Two Beds and a Coffee Mashine
by WinchesterWorshiper
Summary: sister fic! Every thing goes wrong with their sister McKenna. What happens when she starts to fall apart at the seams, will her brothers be their to pull her back together? My first story so i would like to know how to improve it.
1. prologe

Prologue

When McKenna was about 3 she had started talking. John and Dean and Dean all had been a little worried when she hadn't talked until after her third birthday but once she did they couldn't get her to stop talking. Around the age of five she had started to stutter, the guys all thought that she had just been playing around but after about two months and endless teasing at school they had decided to take her to a specialist. Psychogenic Stuttering was the prognostic and they were told that it was a rare form of stuttering. They also said that she will probably have rapped eye blinks and fluttering of the lips and it was to be expected. The doctor told john that the good news was that she would most likely grow out of it and that the chances of her having the stutter throughout her life would be slim to none. She never did grow out of it. A few years later she had been diagnosed with asthma, she was prone to anxiety attacks and nightmares, not to mention the powers she had developed when she went on her first hunting trip. Whatever could go wrong would go wrong with McKenna. Sam had always thought that he brought around bad luck, well if that were true than McKenna absorbed all of it. She was brave though and always had up her best Winchester shield when it came to her misery.


	2. the happening

McKenna was sitting in the dark hotel room, at about 8 at night, curled up in the fetal position hoping her brothers would be back soon. There was something in the room that kept whispering to her.

_Your mother was a bitch who was never supposed to be your mother. You're a basterd child. Your mother and father never wanted you. Even dean thinks you're annoying._

''That's n-not t-true'' she sobbed into the pillow. It had been like this since Sam and Dean had left about 2 hours ago. She promised them that she would be fine. She had tried calling but they never answered they couldn't, she left a frantic message as she pleaded that they come home now. That had been where she had started to panic. They were worried about her but they had to get the thing that was killing the little children in that neighborhood. McKenna had been having nightmares about the mother she had never met before, and was never told much about. She knew that she had died when she was 6 months old. Although Sam was on the same boat as her, being only a year and a half, she didn't feel any better. Dad had never been there before to help raise her she grew undeniably close to Sam and Dean and they had become close to her as well.

_Haven't you ever wondered who your mommy was? She didn't love you! She loathed you when you were 3 months old she tried to kill you but your precious little daddy didn't let her finish. _

''STOP IT'' she screamed, tears running down her face as she tried very hard not to sob, as her brothers crashed in the room. Dean looked at her very confused and Sam rushed to her side.

''McKenna, what's wrong'' Sam asked quietly hoping not to scare her even more.

"There's s-someth-thing in h-here" she whispered to him. That was all she had to say, Sam took her up into his strong muscular arms. She didn't weigh too much since she never had an appetite for the greasy burgers that dean always ate and she usually just nibbled from whatever Sam was eating. Dean always watched her eat, whenever she did. Although she was always careful about whatever she ate, always made sure that she always had her protein and carbs vegies also and always asked for milk whenever they stopped for food. Soda always made her stomach hurt one time after tons of teasing for three years from her brothers, she tried soda, they watched expectedly as she drank from the bottle. It wasn't amazing but yes it was good, however, she and her brothers found the headache and the stomach cramps to be torcher. Sam and Dean were so worried about her that they stayed up that night watching over her as she groaned every time she would feel that stabbing pain in her stomach. After that they never pressed the subject about what she ate and when she ate it.

"Its ok, I've got you. Just hold on" and she was whisked out of the room. She still had her hands over her ears as she tried to get the voices to stop. Sam had always been the most comforting one and dean had always been the one to fix the cause of her or Sam's pain. As they approached the impala, dean and her's favorite thing although she rarely got to drive it she didn't mind, dean was coming out of the motel room. Sam opened the door but McKenna was suddenly dropped to the floor. She screamed as she was dragged under the car quickly and before either of her brothers could react she was thrown back into the room. After the door was slammed close she knew that her brothers were going to be coming for her. The window was open and she could see Sam's frantic face in the window as she was thrown back against the wall so she could see everything that was going on outside. Maybe the ghost wanted her brothers to see everything that was going on in the room to her, she didn't know. The poltergeist manifested itself in front of McKenna; she looked at her brothers with complete fear in her eyes as the poltergeist slowly lifted a hand to her face. A single finger touched the middle of her forehead and she was immediately pulled into the painful memories of her past.

_The first time her father dragged her out to the middle of a forest with her brothers she had been curious and not really knowing what to expect. She knew how to shoot a gun, use a knife, and she was trained (courteously by her father) hand to hand combat. She had been briefed on exactly what it was she was hunting and she was frankly not scared of what went bump in the night. No, what scared her is the deadly awareness she had developed when she was out there. She heard everything that was going on around them however she knew them not to be the monster that they had been hunting. She could distinguish the sounds of each of her brothers and their father. Even recognize the sounds of the animals that were brave enough to be out of their hiding holes with the creature out. Then she heard I, No she felt it... with… with her mind. It was like there was a rope slowly pulling her towards the creature's layer. Her gun was up and she couldn't stop herself from going. She looked frantically into the eyes of her father as she struggled to stay upright grunting and gasping as she was silently lead to the monster. She knew this wasn't the monster it was her that was pulling her. Her father grabbed for her from behind and her brothers grabbed her on either arm as they struggled to keep a good grip on her. From the outside it probably looked funny as they played tug of war with their little sister. But from in their little group it was a very intense time. They had to stay quiet for if the creature heard them it was over. They family lost the battle with their little sister and with a unnatural force she started running towards the monster. The rest of her family silently fallowing her as she ran and ran. Finally she came to a stop standing silently still as she closed her eye; suddenly she could see better that she could with her eyes open. She felt the hands and breathing of her family she was hyperaware of where each of them was standing. Movement was heard in the tree's she knows that her family can't hear it nor see where the monster is. For the research her father did told them that the creature was invisible to the eye until it was right on them for an attack. She suddenly had the advantage. She saw the outline of the monster as she looked at it threw closed eyes. She moved her gun up aimed it appropriately then shot a single shot into the head of the monster. The hands suddenly tightened as the monster fell from exactly where McKenna shot it from. She didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to feel anything, she suddenly became numb with the feeling of fear as she realized what had just happened to her. That was the last time she volunteered to go on a hunt with her brothers. _

Suddenly she was back in the room with the Poltergeist. Finger still pressed against her head. She faintly heard the sound of the door slowly being kicked in by dean. She was hit again with the memories of when her father died. It hit her the hardest between her and her brothers because she was only 17 years old. She had just graduated from high school although her father and Dean weren't as proud as Sam was. Sam was big on education and not so big on hunting part. That wasn't the point though, both of her brothers had made it to the ceremony, she had cried that day because her dad even came to her graduation. But the day he died she had argued with him about going on a hunt. She was fed up and had walked out. Sam trailing on her side to try and calm her down however dean would stay in the room with her father and try and calm her down. She was in the car with them as the car was crushed by the demon driving the semi-truck. She was in the room as her father crashed to the floor. That one was a hard memory. Her back arched slightly and she took in a little gasp. A single tear made its way down the front of her face. She looked at Sam who was still standing there watching her pounding on the window to get the attention off of her. A look of horror etched in his face.

Suddenly knowing what the poltergeist was doing she yelled in horror and in pain as the finger planted on her head suddenly became a burning sensation. The thing wanted her memories and she wasn't about to let that happen. Giving her brother at the window a look of sheer terror and acceptance she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and allowed her senses to take over. She felt the poltergeists weakness, read its history and finally its power source. She gathered the power in her from the ghost and moved it to her palms and pushed the ghost to the floor. Placing both of her hands in front of her she made the power flow threw her arms into the ghosts as she burned him out of existence. As she was doing that she felt the old painting above her bed burst into flames. She knew that this was what the poltergeist was attached to.

She made sure the thing was long gone before she drew her attention away from the ghost and opened her eyes seeing Sam and Dean at the window looking at her with a look of sympathy and… and something else she couldn't quiet place her finger on. She quickly ran to the door and unlocked it. Feeling as though she was going to throw up she ran to the bathroom acutely aware of her brothers rushing into the room. She knew it was Sam that was clutching her waist and her hair as she was violently sick into the toilet. Dean wouldn't be in there because this was Sam's job. And besides she didn't want him to see her like this. She dint want Sam to be there either but she had learned a while ago that fighting with Sam about something like this never resulted in her winning. It was different with dean though.

After she was completely finished throwing up she slumped against Sam as he slowly cradled her up in his arms and slowly walked her out to the impala where dean was waiting for them. They wouldn't be coming back to this hotel. Their stuff had stayed in duffle bags that were always packed. It was what their dad had taught them in case they ever had needed to make a quick getaway. They came in handy the few times they had ever really needed to use their dad's teachings.

Dean opened the back door for Sammy and, keeping her in his arms he sat down on the long back seat bench. By that time she had wrapped her arms around Sam and tucked in her head into his chest, silently crying. Sam was rubbing comforting circles on her back. Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot and started to race to their next destination that none of them knew at the moment. Sam and Dean knew how much she hated using the so called gifts that were given to her. They knew how dad forced her to use the gifts to help him hunt; her brothers would be left at home. They hated him for that reason. However all of loved him because he was the only family we had ever had. It caused many fights between Sam and dad. After a while her brothers stopped fighting and she went along without a word, because they would all know what would happen in the end. She would be forced out of the motel by her arms screaming landing her nowhere but the middle of wherever the hunt was taking place. After her father died that had been the one thing that had changed. She hadn't gone out on a hunt unless there had been absolutely no hope of her brothers of returning or it the thing came to her. It terrified her none-the-less whenever she used them though.

"Shhhh, Kenna your safe… your safe…" Sam whispered into her hair as she her breathing had become too fast. "Kenna look at me" his voice started to panic as her breathing became too fast for comfort. Yep that's right the good lord also blessed her with asthma. Exactly go figure. It was bad her brothers always had to check the room for dust and also shake out the bed before she was allowed to even step into the room. She raised her head to look at Sam and she realized what was happening. She was having one of her frequent attacks she slipped off of Sam and patted her pockets before coming up empty handed. She looked at Sam in horror. It was getting harder and harder to breath. And although she knew that panicking was the worst possible thing she could do, she panicked. "DEAN pull over! NOW! "All dean had to do was look back into my panicking face to know what was going on. Dean was the one I needed when It came to my asthma attacks. He was able to keep me calm in ways that Sam couldn't and Sam was able to keep me calm in other ways as well such as when I was having a nightmare. He pulled sharply to a stop on the side of the road and Sam and Dean jumped out of the car. She pulled herself to the edge of the seat to where her legs where both hanging out of the car dean came around to McKenna and lifted her head up with his hand rubbed small circles on her back while encouraging her to take deep breaths. Sam was searching in the trunk for her back-up rescue inhaler. That McKenna knew wasn't in where they usually kept it. She was really starting to panic as she remember leaving it on the bed after having used it before her brothers had found her in the room with the poltergeist. She had lost her previous one and hadn't had the guts to tell her brothers yet. So she was using the backup one until she could tell them but that opportunity was long gone as she searched for a way to breath out of her now closing trachea.

Sam came around the car and squatted next to dean and said " it's not there" at this point she was wheezing and didn't know how much longer it was going to be before she couldn't breathe at all. She grabbed out for whoever was closer. "Sam b-bottom…of m-my…bag…in…my…make-up bag…" she didn't get to finish as it was becoming impossible to keep drawing in air. She looked at dean.

"I can't find it!" Sam exclaimed as he ran to where she was holding the little blue kit. She reached out for her bag and too out the knife that was always kept in there. Grasping deans backpack off the ground she flipped it over with frantic fingers as she sliced over the spot where she knew there was her inhaler hidden for situations like these arouse. She grabbed at it with shaky fingers and thrust it in her mouth at this point she wasn't breathing at all and couldn't get the medicine into her body. Dean knew this so he and Sam gently took her out of the car and laid her flat on the ground. Her head lolled to one side and dean was starting to get desperate. Dean held McKenna's head upright for optimum breathing and stuck the inhaler into her mouth. Sam looked at dean and counted to 3 before pounding on McKenna's chest as soon as a breath was pulled in dean released a spray of medicine into her mouth. Unfortunately the brothers had this to an exact science because it happened so many times. She took in another breath after that and dean knew that it was starting to help. After giving her three more rounds of the medication she was back to just wheezing. She was now silently sleeping as her brothers pulled her into the backseat and Sam and Dean got into the front. When her father was alive she would never allow him to touch him as she was having an attack. They knew well enough that after an attack like that one she would need to be as comfortable as possible with her brothers sandwiching her in the middle. However Sam would stay with her every other night because of her constant nightmares she constantly has. She was scared to sleep. Everything that scared her happened when her eyes were closed. She would lay on her side with her head crushed up against Sam's chest and her arms folded in the space between her and Sam. With her recent attack dean would be on the other side of her, laying on his back arms resting behind his head, his body would touch her just enough to let her know that he was there. And that was all that she needed. Her brothers give her the comfort that her father could never.

Dean quickly searched for the next motel that would be ok to stay at. McKenna had started to stir and had whimpered Sam looked sharply back at her as he saw her try to sink further into the seat. A single tear went down the side of her cheek, she was having a nightmare. McKenna's nightmares were never loud. They were silent and that scared her brothers worse than if they were loud. They could at least be aware if her nightmares were happening if she would just make a sound. She screamed and a sat strait up and breathed heavily for a moment. Her brother slammed on the breaks, and both he and Sam looked back at their sister who was looking very confused and breathing very heavily. Something was wrong. Very Wrong.

Dean is 26

Sam is 22

McKenna is 17


End file.
